Martin Myster: Attack of the Soulbreaker!
by 8Dwriter-in-training8D
Summary: Martin thought of Diana as an annoying stepsister until a new student arrives and she starts to hang out with him, ignoring her brother. Angry and jealous, Martin is desperate to win her attention back. A shadow lurks nearby and things get a lot worse.
1. Chapter 1: stepbrother VS stepsister

_**Martin Mystery: Attack of the soul-breaker!**_

**Raven: Hello, I hope you like my story! There just aren't enough Martin Mystery fanfics around here! WHY? I LOVE Martin!**

**P.S. This is not a Martin x Diana fic, but if you want to see it that way then I don't care because they're not siblings by blood anyway. Who knows what'll do in the future! :D**

…

**Chapter one: stepbrother vs. stepsister**

Torrington academy-Sherbrooke-Quebec

It was a normal, sunny day at Torrington academy; the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, the school bustled with students; and as always… a certain blond ruined it all.

"Hoo-hah!" a voice shouted down the hallway, a blond teenager skateboarded through the halls, dodging people and other things…

Martin Mystery. A fairly happy-go-lucky type that chased after pretty girls at whatever chance he got with his poor charms and was ever so often rejected by them; he wasn't a good student in Torrington, always getting into trouble by breaking the rules almost all the time and loved annoying (and scaring) the heck out of his step-sister; he was very good in sports and anything that involved action or paranormal things. He always wore his trademark attire that consisted of a fiery yellow and red shirt and khaki pants with red sneakers, his yellowish blonde hair always combed straight up like a flame itself.

As he skateboarded down the hall, he noticed a certain strawberry blonde in a black dress walking by and his amber eyes immediately sparkled, "Jenny! Hi!" he waved, trying to get her attention as he passed her by, the girl turned around to give a retort but her eyes widened.

"Martin look out!" she shouted, "Huh?" he turned around to look in front of him "Whoa!" he yelped and before he could stop, he ran into the thing Jenny warned him about.

CRASH!

A loud crash was heard in the hallway as two teens collided with each other, papers and books flew up in the air and a skateboard along with them, soon falling down on top of Martin and the other student.

"MARTIN!" a roar of rage was heard across the school, probably the whole country as a very angry face came into his line of vision. The blond boy looked up and grinned nervously at none other than Diana Lombard herself.

Diana Lombard. A very smart student, straight A's in all of her classes and Martin's stepsister, she often scolds her stepbrother for being immature and tries to take care and look out for him as best as she could and is also the reason why he isn't kicked out of the school yet. She doesn't chase guys, but swoons when she sees a rather handsome young man; she is serious about everything and always tries to solve the problem with logic when strange things happen, she isn't much into sports like her brother but likes to have fun once in a while. Her trademark attire consisted of a plain purple and pink shirt with light jeans and purple sneakers; her chocolate brown hair always down, only two hair clips always in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face.

"Martin Mystery, look what you've done! I've been up all night sorting these papers out! Now you ruined them!" The brown haired girl yelled and smacked her stupid step-brother and then tried to grab all of her things that were sprawled all over the hallway.

Another girl soon ran up to the two teens "Diana are you okay?" the strawberry blonde asked in concern as she kneeled down to help pick up the papers.

Martin rubbed his sore cheek, mumbling, but his frown turned upside-down when he saw Jenny and decided to help too by picking up the papers, "Sorry Diana, the beauty of Jenny blinded me and I couldn't see where I was going" the blond boy winked at the girl named Jenny in an attempt to flirt with her.

Diana rolled her eyes while Jenny scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Nice try Martin! Now if only you could stay blinded so I won't have to worry about you spotting me and follow me around!" she shot back.

Jenny got up and handed the papers to the brunette, "Here Diana, see you later when this freak you call a brother isn't around" she said and turned around, her high heels clicking on the marble floors as she walked away.

Ouch, that stung Martin's ego.

"Will do!" the brunette waved and turned to scowl at her step-brother, snatching the remaining papers from Martin's grasp, "Can't you get anymore immature? You know it's against the rules to skateboard in the school halls! The reason that rule was made just so things like this wouldn't happen!" she scolded and put a hand on her hip in an annoyed gesture, making Martin's eye twitch, annoyed with her constant scolds lately these past few days.

"Well, if you actually looked who was coming your way then maybe we wouldn't have run into each other!" he shot back, crossing his arms, a scowl present on his face.

"Me? You were the one who should have looked where you were going! You were the one on the skateboard!" the brunette shouted, sizzling in anger as Martin got in her face; you could almost see the raging fire burning in the background as the two growled at each other like rabid dogs.

"Well, that is why other people have eyes D. so they could move out of the way if I don't see them! If you were looking then maybe I wouldn't have accidentally hit you!" he yelled back.

"Yeah, if not me then you would have hit someone else that could have reported you for the damage you could have caused on their stuff and possibly on themselves as well! Luckily we weren't seriously hurt!"

"What are you, my mom? You're not the boss of me!" Martin growled.

"Oh no? Well you certainly need **someone** to look out for your immature self, don't forget who keeps your head above water when the exams hit!" Diana yelled, her face red as her temper flared, her blonde stepbrother not far behind, "Oh yeah? Well who says I need you anyway? I never asked for your help!"

The two teens paused when they heard someone clear his throat; they looked to their right and saw their friend the caveman.

Java the caveman. Despite his size and his freakishly inhuman strength, the hairy caveman was a gentle giant with a big heart; he loved all people but wasn't very social because of his poor speech; he loved food and especially raw meat. His attire consisted of a plain yellow shirt with black pants and shoes.

"Why Martin and Diana fight?" the black haired man asked, behind him were other people staring at the arguing stepsiblings.

The two teens blushed in embarrassment when they realized that everyone had been staring at them the whole time.

"Oh nothing, it's fine!" Diana chuckled nervously, waving at the crowd to tell them that there was nothing to see here; pretty soon the small group of students scattered.

When fewer people were in the hallway, it was then that Diana decided to speak, "Great job Martin, you just embarrassed us in front of everyone!" she scowled, "Me? You were the one who started it with your 'Ooh!-I'm-such-a-goody-two-shoes-and-I'm-smarter-that-you-because-I-follow-the-rules-unlike-you' kind of lecture!" Martin mocked in return.

"Why you-! Ugh! You're such a pain!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground, her hands balling into fists.

"Well that makes two of us! It's hard enjoying a day with you always whining and yelling in my ear every second since we've met!" he shot back, crossing his arms and scrunched up his nose.

"You ungrateful little troll!" she painted a red hand-shaped print on his face and stomped away after smacking him, smoke steaming out of her ears.

Martin rubbed his stinging cheek and glared at her retrieving form "Ungrateful? What should I be grateful for? Grateful to have a whiny dork like Diana? As if! Right Java?" he scoffed, picking up his skateboard, "But Martin, I think Diana only want to help you" his hairy friend replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Not you too Java! How can she possibly help me with her yelling in my ear all day? Help me become deaf?" the blond teen huffed and the black haired man next to him frowned, "But-"

"Humph! Great! She just made my day turn sour! And I was looking for more free time!" Martin growled, "See ya later Java, I guess we'll have to hang out later" he sighed and hopped on his skateboard, rolling away and leaving his confused friend behind.

.

Martin opened and slammed his door shut when he entered his messy room and plopped down on his unmade bed, "Ungrateful? Hah! She's the one that's ungrateful! She should be grateful to have someone like me to protect her and save her in our missions all the time!" Martin snorted, staring at his ceiling.

"I wish she would stop pestering me and leave me alone for once!" he said to himself, really annoyed with the brunette nerd he called his stepsister.

…

Unknowingly to him, green eyes watched him as a shadow sat near the widow, looking inside.

…

Martin looked down at his U-watch when a loud beeping noise snapped him out of his thoughts. The Center was calling.

He got up, grumbling that he will have to see his sister's ugly face as he walked out of his room.

While he was searching for the hidden passage, he met Java, and unfortunately, his stepsister Diana along the way; the blonde boy and the brunette glared at each other and then quickly turned away from one another stubbornly with crossed arms, "Humph!"

Java sweat-dropped as he opened a locker, making sure nobody was around and surely enough the Center was in full view on the other side.

They entered the rippling blue substance and soon enough they had stepped on the floating platform that lead them to M.O.M.

The scanner came up and a thin red laser line scanned them from head to toe.

_Martin Mystery, clear._

_Diana Lombard, clear._

_Java the Caveman, clear._

The three were greeted by Billy a few seconds later. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Billy. A cute, little green alien from another planet that worked at the Center 24/7 and always hovered around in a little floating machine, with the exception when he wore his human suit; he saw Martin as his Idol and loved popping out of nowhere in front of the three in missions, scaring them most of the time. He always wore a white jumpsuit.

Java greeted in return but Martin and Diana didn't reply, they remained with crossed arms and backs turned to each other, eyes closed stubbornly and noses in the air. The caveman sighed when Billy looked at them in confusion, "Martin and Diana fight." The raven haired man simply said.

Their green friend blinked, "Fight? But why?" he asked as the four entered through the sliding doors that lead to M.O.M's office, the elevator going up.

"Because Billy, my stepbrother is being ignorant as always!" the brunette answered; before the alien could reply, Martin cut him off "Billy, tell my dorky stepsister that she's being nosy" he huffed as the blond and the brunette turned and glared at each other, a lightning bolt clashing in between them.

"Billy, tell Martin that he's being selfish and over-egoistical!"

"Billy, tell Diana that she's being a goody-two-shoes again and is annoying with her constant whining!"

"Billy, tell Martin he's getting on my nerves!"

The little green alien and the large caveman looked left and right in between the two as each shot words back and forth at each other, soon the two getting in each others faces, snarling and shouting; not realizing that they had entered M.O.M.'s office.

"**I'm** getting on your nerves? You're going all rodeo on mine!"

"At least I don't try to get myself kicked out of school!"

"At least I know how to live and have fun!"

"What! Don't tell me I don't know how to have fun you little-"

"QUIET!"

The two teens immediately froze when a loud yell cut them off, "Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard, if you don't stop fighting right now, I'll make sure you will both be cleaning the Center cages for a week!"

The two stepsiblings shut their mouths and straightened up before their raven haired boss got any angrier "Sorry M.O.M" they chorused.

M.O.M. A very strict woman that is always serious and calm no matter how bad a situation is, with the exception of Martin and his butter fingers that often destroyed anything they touched. She can be a real party animal at night clubs, is the Center's top agent and respected by all. Her attire consisted of a white dress with matching white boots that ended at her upper thigh that was covered by the dress.

"Hm. Anyway, I have summoned you here to tell you that your missions will be temporarily on hold for the rest of the month because we need to test out our new agents here in the Center; if trouble occurs, make sure you are on standby."

"What!" the blond boy yelled, a chibi, teary eyed Martin appearing in front of the woman "But- but M.O.M! It's not fair!" he whined; Diana crossed her arms "Well, if it means no mission, then it means no Martin to deal with and that means that I'm fine with it" she stated, making the blond sizzle.

"Hey! You're not the one who has to rescue your banshee of a stepsister on every single mission!" he shot back, as the two got in a glaring contest yet again.

"What! I could take care of myself just fine! Who ever said I needed your help?" Diana yelled, shaking a fist in his direction, ready to punch him at any second out of anger; Martin snorted in return, "Uh… you did! You're the one always screaming your head off for me to help you when some creature comes and tries to get you! 'Oh Martin! HELP!" he mocked and pointed at her face, "And FYI you **can't** take care of yourself!" he added, causing a vein to pop in the brunette's forehead.

"Oh! And you're telling me **you** could?" she fake-laughed, Martin lifted a brow at that, "Duh! Who always ends up saving the day unscratched? Oh… that's right, me! You always need me to protect you!" he shot back and jabbed a thumb on his chest, "And you always need me to look out for you so you don't get yourself into trouble!" She yelled; her fists balled up in fury.

"Yeah right! You're the one who needs looking out for! We both know I'm your 'hero' no matter how much you deny it!" the blond teen smirked, enjoying pushing her buttons no matter how annoying he thought she was; he loved seeing her so pissed off and especially now, because she and himself both knew he was right "Oh that's it!" Diana screeched and attacked Martin, causing both of them to fall down as she tried to strangle him.

Java covered his eyes, peeking through his fingers as the two teenagers wrestled around, rolling on the floor, trying to overpower one another; grunts, yelps and shouts were heard in the office as Martin and Diana fought by biting, pulling hair, scratching and kicking. Billy gulped when he saw the look on M.O.M.'s face; she was indeed losing her patience.

Martin was without a doubt stronger than Diana, but she did put up a good fight until he managed to pin her down, "You troll! I'll send you to China flying first class!" the girl yelled as she kicked and squirmed with her heavy brother who sat on her stomach, pinning her arms; the blond grinned in victory, "Ha-ha-ha-HA! Who's better? I am!" he laughed evilly in her face, enjoying the burning fire raging inside her green hues.

The raven haired woman known as M.O.M. sighed, placing an elbow on her desk to rub her temples; she picked up a mug that sat on the large table near her and took a sip of coffee to calm her nerves.

"You idiot! Let me go or I'll clobber you!" The brunette screeched, still struggling, "You'll clobber me? Not a very good line for your situation! You need to be taught a lesson!" the blonde boy grinned, gathering saliva in his mouth and snorting to let her know what he's doing, making Diana's eyes widen.

"Oh no! No! No! Don't you dare! No! EW!" she yelped as her stepbrother parted his lips slightly as a clear, gooey substance slowly slid down his bottom lip and like a string, painfully slow descending down towards the panicky and disgusted girl's face.

"Java…" M.O.M. sighed and the caveman nodded, walking over to the teens.

"Martin Mystery you'll pay for this!" she whined in disgust, shutting her eyes and bracing for Martin's saliva to seep onto her face that was now just hanging an inch away.

Martin grinned at her scrunched up face but yelped when he was abruptly pulled off by the collar of his shirt and before he knew it, he was caught in a headlock, his spit falling on the ground next to Diana's head.

"Whew!" she sighed in relief and got up, "Thank you Java, now to finish you off!" she yelled at Martin and went to attack again but was also grabbed in a headlock by Java's other arm, "Java! What was that for?" the brunette complained.

"I inform you Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard, that THIS IS NOT A PLAYGROUND!" M.O.M. shouted, getting up abruptly and slammed her fists on the table, causing the two teens to gulp.

"Well she started it!" The blond boy pointed at the girl, "Oh, real mature Martin!" Diana retorted sarcastically, "Aw! You were just angry because I'm the better one! Baby D. should respect her older brother!" Martin mocked, cooing and making his spitfire stepsister growl, "What! Our age difference is only a few months!"

M.O.M. sat back down a gave a long sigh, resuming with rubbing her temples, tired of all of this, "Jeez, I haven't seen these two so riled up before, they're like this for quite a while even if I don't know why… talk about sibling rivalry!" Billy hovered over to the woman, giving an impressed whistle, "Yes, and what's worse is that they're **step**siblings" M.O.M. replied.

"Which makes me older!" the blond stated; Diana's temper flared as she reached for him to choke him to death, clawing and waving her hands around to get to him but Java's chokehold was preventing her from doing so. Martin did the same as the two stepsiblings tried to fight each other, grunting and squirming.

The black haired caveman grew annoyed and knocked their heads together, causing them to grunt in pain, "OW!"

"Java!" the two whined, rubbing their sore heads, "Java say quiet down!" his deep voice rumbled, clearly showing irritation.

"Martin and Diana, I'll let this slip for now because I'm tired… Both of you are highly skilled agents from the Center! I expected you to act more mature and not wrestle around like 10 year olds! From Martin, I expected as much… but I never thought I would see such immature acts from you Diana, I'm disappointed!" their boss said, crossing her arms, "I expect you two to get along by the time I call you up again, or I'll personally make your lives much harder! Got it?"

The two teens nodded sourly and Java let them go, they glared at each other as Billy opened a portal for them to go back to Torrington; Martin stuck his tongue out at her as the two stood just in front of the portal that left the Center "You're gross, troll!" the brunette growled "fire-breathing Nerd!" her partner shot back.

"Keep walking!" M.O.M. yelled as the caveman pushed them both out, soon following behind.

…

When the portal closed, the raven haired woman slumped in her chair, "Ugh… teenagers!" She exclaimed and ran a hand over her eyes, rims under them from the lack of sleep, "Don't worry M.O.M. they'll work it out" the green alien encouraged, "Let's hope so" she sighed.

…

**Raven: next chapter will come soon! And yes, a soul-breaker creature does not exist (I think); those two words just popped up in my head, soul-breaker… if there is such a thing then please send me the link!**

**As I always say (and do): the more reviews I get, the faster I write. It's true! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: the new student

**Chapter two: the new student**

Martin sat on a table in the cafeteria with Billy -who was in his human form- and Java was serving meals to the other students; "So Martin, how are things going?" The disguised alien said in between mouthfuls of salad.

Martin swallowed his food, "The usual…" he began in a bored tone, suddenly his mood changed abruptly and he got up, "Except for the fact that tonight we're going to see the all time greatest movie! 'Attack of the slime zombies'! It's going to be awesome! Java will be coming too, you in?" he chirped, gesturing wildly on how great the movie will be, a grin slapped on his face.

Billy smiled at his giddy friend and nodded, "Sure Martin! We'll have popcorn right?"

The blonde looked at the alien in offence, "What! Have you ever been to one of my movie nights and haven't seen any popcorn? Of course there will be popcorn! And all the sweets and drinks you can imagine!" Martin cheered and sat back down.

"Is Diana going to come like she usually did?" Billy asked after a while of discussing on the movie, the blond boy spit out his soda at the mention of her name, "Hah! That annoying little nerd?" he grunted, wiping his mouth as if he tasted something vile and glared at the table; Billy grimaced, "So… I take that as a no?"

Hah! Why should he invite Diana over to HIS movie night with Java and Billy?

"Hey guys!" a voice called to them, Martin looked up and scrunched up his nose…

A brunette stood before them, holding a tray of food.

Speak of the devil.

Billy grinned nervously, "Uh… hey Di." He said, trying to ignore the lightning bolt that surged between Martin and Diana over his head.

The two kept glaring, if looks could kill… The two teens would be nothing but ash… "Guys? …GUYS!" Billy broke the glaring contest by standing up, "What?" the two stepsiblings chorused at once.

Billy sighed, "You two have GOT to stop fighting! It's not fun at all to live among two fire breathing friends!"

"That's Diana's profile alright!" Martin snickered as the brunette fumed, "He's talking about you too!" she pointed at her brother, Martin scoffed, "yeah, whatever you say sis."

Diana sighed in exasperation and sat down next to Billy and across from Martin, "So Billy, what are you and Java doing tonight?" she plastered on a smile, trying to cheer up her tense friend; Billy looked closer at her features and noticed small bags around her eyes, she seemed very tired but didn't mention anything about it.

"Um well-" Billy started but was interrupted by Martin as the blonde teen slung an arm around his shoulders, "Well Billy, Java and I will be in my room watching awesome movies! A movie night YOU are NOT invited in!" the blonde pointed rather rudely at his sister.

Diana gasped offensively but then glared, "Whatever! I never wanted to join you in your stupid movie nights anyway!" the brunette slammed her hands on the table, causing everyone to look at them but she didn't notice as she shook her fist at her brother and stood up, "I've had it with you!"

Martin's brown eyes watched her as she stomped away, a frown adorning his face as he crossed his arms and sat back down; Billy sighed, rubbing his temples.

…

"What an ungrateful, selfish, irresponsible, irrational, immature, annoying little-!" Diana cursed martin with every word she could muster as she stared at the floor, watching tile after tile escaping and appearing in her line of vision as she stomped down the school's hallway, too pissed to see where she was going.

Suddenly she hit something hard; books fell to the ground and Diana shook her head to clear her dazed mind; she must have hit a wall… but then again it was too soft to be a wall… the brunette looked up to see a young male her age, about half a head taller than herself "Oh I'm sorry!" The boy apologized and went to pick up his books.

Diana gapped at the boy as she stared at his green eyes that were as deep as the rainforests of South America, pulling her in a small trance… but managed to pull herself together and kneeled down to help him, "Oh no! It was my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She stuttered and helped him.

The two stood and the girl managed to get a good look at the dazzling male.

His hair was as black as midnight that gave off a healthy shine as they fell over his forehead just above his eyes; his skin was pale and looked smooth; his cheeks were curved nicely yet had that childish appearance; he wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt inside and skinny jeans.

All in all he looked very handsome indeed; almost to the point where you could almost drool.

'_Wow…'_ Diana thought, her jaw slightly unhinged as she gapped at the boy, "What?" he asked and looked behind him to see what she was gapping at, Diana then realized she said her thoughts out loud.

The girl blushed and smiled nervously, "Um… nothing!" she said, "Oh okay…" the two remained silent for a moment.

"Um… are you new here? I'm sure I haven't seen you before." Diana finally broke the awkward silence and the boy nodded, "Yeah I am… I was looking for the cafeteria since its lunch time… the school is pretty big and I can tend to get lost…" The boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head, making him look even cuter in Diana's eyes; "I can take you there!" she said politely and the boy gave her a charming grin, making her melt, "Thank you!" the boy said as she lead him unconsciously to the cafeteria, staring at him the whole way.

"You look like a kitten eyeing a bowl of milk" The boy pointed out as they stopped in front of the cafeteria doors; Diana blushed furiously and cleared her throat nervously _'oh no! He might think of me as a freak! Or worse! A stalker! Oh… Martin was right! I chase every cute guy away with the looks I give them!'_ the poor girl thought and grabbed her red cheeks, embarrassed.

She opened her eyes when she felt someone poke her forehead; the brunette looked up to see the young man, "Don't be embarrassed, I don't think you're expression was creepy, it was just odd and being odd doesn't mean it's bad" he said and smiled as if he knew what she was thinking, making her eyes widen in surprise "Really?" she asked and the teen nodded, "Yeah, besides, I like kittens" he said, making the girl blush harder.

"Well? Shall we go inside?" the raven haired boy asked and the girl snapped out of her stupor, "Uh-huh…" she muttered and the two opened the doors and walked inside.

"By the way kitten" the nickname the boy gave her made her blush up to her ears, "My name is Sam, what's yours?"

"I'm Diana" she smiled, fiddling with her fingers shyly.

…

Martin sat and chatted with Billy casually, maybe once or twice attempting to flirt with a girl passing by (but of course failing miserably) until Billy spotted Diana walking towards a table near them.

"Hey Martin, it's Diana; and it looks like she made a new friend." The alien said and pointed at the two teens sitting down with a tray each in their hands.

Martin almost choked on his fries, not believing his eyes; a boy WILLINGLY went to sit with DIANA at the same table? Has the world gone insane?

"Do you see what I see? Please tell me I'm hallucinating…" Martin gapped and looked at Billy, "I'm afraid you're not Martin… I think Diana found a date" the alien replied, equally surprised.

SHE found a date BEFORE Martin Mystery did? Certainly NOT!

Martin got up, "Where are you going Martin?" Billy asked, not liking the expression on his friend's face.

"Me? I'm going to… talk to Diana's new boyfriend! You know… make sure he's the right guy for her!" Martin smirked and Billy groaned, "You mean humiliate her in front of the guy and ruin her chance at having a happy relationship with another male other than us?" the alien rubbed his temples, not liking where this is going.

Martin gasped in fake offense, "Billy! I'm offended! I'll just 'talk' to the guy! After all what are big brothers for?"

"Torturing their sisters?" Billy muttered as Martin went to walk towards his destination.

…

**Raven: sorry it took so long… I haven't been writing anything for a while so ya know... it's like a small break or something. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and you'll make me as happy as Martin humiliating his step-sister! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoyance

**Chapter three: Annoyance**

Martin casually walked towards the table Diana and the new kid sat. He smirked and slung a shoulder around his sister out of the blue, "Hey Sis! It's good to see ya!" Martin grinned and Diana looked at him in horror, _'oh no, Martin! Oh God please not Martin! Make him go away!'_ Diana shut her eyes, "Who is this fine fellow?" Martin asked in a British voice and the boy frowned slightly, "Hello, I'm Sam, are you Diana's boyfriend or something?"

The two stepsiblings wanted to gag, "No, no, no! He's my step-BROTHER! Far from it!" Diana exclaimed, shoving Martin off of her and waving her arms in front of her.

"Oh alright" Sam smiled and extended his arm for Martin to shake it, "Nice meeting you, it is a pleasure to meet this beautiful girl's stepbrother" the boy smiled and winked at Diana, making her almost squeal in delight, '_beautiful? He called me beautiful! Oh he's so sweet! And such a gentleman!'_ she thought to herself.

Martin noticed the hearts and stars playing around in Diana's green hues and that made him grimace as he hesitantly shook Sam's hand, _'time to put my plan in action!'_ he inwardly smirked.

"Ah, this one is indeed interesting Diana!" Martin grinned as he circled the confused boy, "He's a nice and fresh piece of meat!" Martin wickedly smirked at Diana as he pinched Sam's cheek, "you sure like the nice guys!" the blonde stated, making Diana's jaw drop "WHAT?"

"Huh?" Sam asked and Martin grinned, "Oh you don't know? Diana loves guys like you! She practically hangs around them all the time! Unfortunately her dates don't go so well" Martin sighed in fake sadness to add drama effect as the girl grew as red as a tomato and got up abruptly, "YOU LYING JERK!" she yelled and punched him in the face.

She snarled at Martin and then turned to Sam's surprised face, "I'm so sorry about my brother Sam! What he said isn't true! It's just that he's such a pain in the neck!" Diana tried to neurotically explain to him about her stupid brother.

"It's okay Diana, I know he was lying, why would a girl like you do something like that? It does simply not show in your character at all, besides I understand because I have an older brother too" Sam chuckled, "he always tried to embarrass me in front of the girls"

Diana was shocked, "seriously? Well… my brother can't compare to anyone… he's the worst" the girl scoffed and crossed her arms as Martin rubbed his sore jaw and glared at his sister.

Sam chuckled, "Heh you're even feisty like a kitten; I like that"

Diana almost fainted then and there, making Martin gap in shock _'Diana a kitten? Gross! She's more of a hellcat then anything!'_

…

"… It's simple to figure out really; you just take the length and you double that-" Diana started "and then triangulate the hypotenuse from the third side, right?" Sam finished as the two finished the math problem, "t-That's right!" the girl exclaimed, a huge grin slapped on her face.

The whole day Sam and Diana spent some time together, the girl taught him about the school and its students and showed him around; it turned out that Sam's dorm room wasn't far from her own and that made Diana fly even higher towards cloud nine.

Martin however was not amused; he had tried everything to get Diana and Sam to separate but that new kid stood his ground like a damn statue! He was starting to get on Martin's nerves.

It was lunch time, Diana and Sam went to get their food and walked towards Martin and Billy.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Diana grinned as they sat down next to the two guys. Billy smiled "I'm great, I see you have made a new friend" he said cheerfully.

Sam smiled "Yes, it's nice to meet you Billy, I'm Sam, Diana had talked about you" he said and Billy grinned, stars in his eyes, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, and about Java too, he's the one serving the food right?" he said and pointed a thumb at the caveman. Martin frowned, crossing his arms and glared at Diana, pulling her close, "Did you tell him _everything_ about us?" the blond teen whispered harshly to his sister as Sam grabbed a conversation with the disguised alien.

Diana looked offended "Of course not! What do you take me for?" she asked, glaring at her stepbrother.

Martin scoffed and pushed her back in her seat, slumped in his chair and crossed his arms, eyeing the new kid.

Diana dusted herself off and scowled at Martin, he looked like a stubborn 10 year old, slumped in his chair like that _'immature prick'_ the brunette thought sourly.

Billy had seemed to grow a quick liking to Sam, talking about the comics they liked and everything.

"Well, I got to go to the restroom, see ya in a few" Sam waved off and left the three at the table.

Diana sighed and tilted her head dreamily as she stared at Sam's retreating figure.

"Wow Diana your boyfriend is a really nice guy!" Billy gave her a cheeky smile and gave her a thumbs-up; Diana blushed, "he's not my boyfriend" she corrected _'yet'_ she added in her mind.

Martin smirked at her, "I give it a few days before he runs off screaming by your hideous ways" he told the girl and the brunette glared at him, flames erupting around her, "yeah? Well at least I got myself a guy friend! You can't even _make FRIENDS_ with a girl! Much less go out with her!"

"W-What? I have a girl-friend!" he spluttered in offence.

"Who?" Diana and Billy asked at the same time.

Martin glared at the alien and he chuckled nervously "curious" Billy said.

"Caitlyn!" he said and puffed his chest, reminding them of the black haired rock girl.

"But martin, I thought you two broke up because she grew bored of both of you liking the same things and hooked up with a British guy" Billy said in innocent confusion while Diana slapped a hand over her mouth to contain the giggles; not believing it.

Martin grew red in the face, "That was supposed to be between us Billy!" he yelled at the alien.

Diana started laughing, "Ha-ha! I knew it! You're hopeless!" she pointed at Martin and doubled over, laughing.

Martin glared at his stepsister, "Why you-"

"Hey guys I'm back!" Sam came back and sat down and looked at the stepsiblings, Martin was scowling while Diana was laughing; "What's so funny?" he asked, "Nothing! Your new 'girlfriend' is a nutcase!" Martin told him and pointed at Diana.

But the girl waved him off, "I'll tell you later Sam" she whispered in his ear, giggling.

…

**2 Days later…**

School was over and Diana was sitting in her room, reading a book.

Suddenly the door busted open to reveal none other than Martin Mystery himself, scaring Diana out of her wits; making her drop her book.

She glared at him when she contained herself, "Martin! How many times have I told you to knock first! I could have been naked!" she yelled and threw her book at him.

He dodged easily and rolled his eyes, "Diana, you know there would have been nothing for you to show in the first place, there's barely anything on you to be embarrassed about" he smirked, making her turn red in anger and embarrassment.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled and threw a few things at him, a pillow managed to catch his face.

"Anyway, it's movie night, Billy and Java are waiting in my room, you coming D?" he asked, holding up popcorn and a few movies.

Apparently the siblings had gotten over their fight a few days before and had resumed to their usual behavior.

Martin knew Diana would say yes, she always does, it's almost like family night with the four friends together; she never refused to be with him and the boys; it was the only time when the two stepsiblings wouldn't fight and actually enjoy each other's company.

But much to his shock, her reply was…

"Sorry Martin, I already have plans" she said and crossed her arms; making the blond teen almost drop the things he was holding.

He then noticed what she was wearing; it wasn't her usual outfit or her pajamas; she wore a red skirt with red and black stripped stockings and black high heels, along with a black sleeveless blouse with a red lined kitten in the middle of it. Her hair was pinned up in a very nice fashion, her brown curly hair falling over her shoulders elegantly. She had light make-up complimenting her slim face. Her matching red purse waited on her bed.

She looked beautiful.

Martin snorted, "What'cha wearing D? An outfit for the carnival?"

Diana snorted, "It so happens _Martin-_" she stressed out his name purposely, almost in a seething manner "…that I have a date" she finished.

Martin's jaw dropped in shock; DIANA has a DATE?

'**Diana**' and '**Date**' don't mix well in his brain, he forced a chuckle, "I think I didn't hear right, did you say you have a… date?" he asked, his amber eyes narrowing.

"Yes Martin, I do" she replied as the two came to a glaring match.

"Diana? You there?" a voice cut off their staring contest as both looked at the person which happened to be Sam. The boy looked unsure, "Um, did I come at a bad time?"

Martin opened his mouth to shoot a remark at the male, but Diana pushed him aside before he managed to say a word, "Of course not! Martin was just being nothing but an **annoyance** again! Ha-ha!"

Diana grinned and turned the onyx haired boy around, "Go away!" she mouthed at Martin and turned to look at Sam, their backs facing Martin "Um… okay" Sam started but then smiled, "You look beautiful" he said and the girl grinned, "Well, you told me that red and black were your favorite colors" she said bashfully, "Nah you look beautiful in any color" the black haired teen said, making Diana blush harder.

Both continued walking down the hall, unaware of the fact that Martin was glaring holes into their backs…

'_Annoyance? She thinks I'm nothing but an annoyance? I'll show you how much of an __**annoyance **__I can be Diana!'_ he seethed under his breath and tightened his hold on the movies and popcorn bag, making some of the puffy yellow treats fall out of it.

The blond teen let out a small growl, threw the stuff he was holding on the ground and stomped over to his room.

…

**Raven: hey! Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: suspicions

**Chapter four: suspicions.**

Billy and Java waited in Martin's room, the TV was on; the screen blue as it waited for the disk to pop in; the drinks and sweets lay around, untouched.

Java tapped his fingers impatiently on the floor as he lay down on his stomach; Billy sighed, leaning against the bed, "Where are they? They aren't usually so late to come, I mean, how long does Martin have to take to get Diana?"

Java sighed, "Java want to see movie" was all he said.

Before Billy could reply, the door angrily burst open; they jumped in surprise at the loud bang and looked to see Martin -without Diana- stomping into the room.

"Marty?" Billy asked, confused as to why his friend was so frustrated-looking, "Where Diana?" Java asked the wrong question… because Martin glared at the caveman, making him cower slightly at the stare he was receiving.

Martin plopped on his bed, slumping against the wall and crossed his arms, a scowl on his face, "well apparently Java, Diana has a date with _Sammy_!" the blonde teen mocked Sam's name, making baby sounds and goo-goo eyes to emphasize his dislike for the new student.

"Oh really? But Diana never misses out on a movie night! She usually cancels any other plans, even if it's with one of her other friends, like Jenny!" Billy exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah well, I guess she made an exception with her new boyfriend!" He growled and threw a pillow angrily on the opposite wall; it hit the bookshelf and a few things fell down along with the pillow.

Martin couldn't believe it! Sure she can do whatever the hell she wants with whomever and whenever but miss out on THEIR night! Martin was disappointed to say the least, why would Diana do that?

The two other males in the room stared at him in confusion "Why martin so upset? Diana only go on date." Java said.

Martin grew flustered and got up, "I'm not upset! Who said I was upset?! But Diana knew it was OUR night! She could have planned another time! Why tonight of all times?!" he babbled on in frustration.

Billy and Java stared at Martin's shockingly bratty behavior, "Martin relax; its fine! We can watch the movie without her, it's no big deal! You don't have to be so angry about it!" Billy waved his hands in front of him, to calm his semi-angry friend down.

"I am not angry! I'm just, annoyed…" Martin glared holes into the ground.

There was a moment of silence, "Okay then… who's up for the movie?" Billy tried to lift the tense atmosphere as the alien popped the disk into the DVD player and the disk started turning.

Martin huffed and plopped down on his bed as the movie began.

…

Billy and Java were concentrated on the movie, even making a few comments as they always had done; however Martin for the first time; wasn't.

The blonde teen had a frown etched on his face as he stared at the screen but wasn't actually seeing it.

Why was he throwing a fit just because Diana decided to ditch and hang out with Sam instead of him?

It was just for one night; after all, he had ditched last time to build the ghost catcher before the shadows were trying to take over the world and Diana didn't act like he did today.

The blonde suddenly felt stupid.

He rubbed his temples as a rosy tint spread on his cheeks in embarrassment; he couldn't believe he practically exploded over something so insignificant in front of Billy and Java.

He felt humiliated…

'_Great'_ he thought sourly and ran a hand through his wild blonde hair.

Before martin knew it, the two hour movie was over. But he barely noticed. He was too lost in his thoughts.

Billy took a glance at his friend and saw the distant look in his eyes; Martin had never looked so deep in thought before.

He stood up and shook the blonde's shoulder, "Hey Marty? The movie's over."

"Huh? Oh yeah, okay… see ya tomorrow guys…" Martin mumbled, still feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Java yawned and waved goodnight as he left the room, passing a small glance at Martin before leaving.

Billy however, decided to be stubborn and stayed, he scratched his head, unsure; "Hey Marty, um… are you worried about Diana or something? You seemed out of it the entire time."

Martin sat up, a bewildered look on his face, "Worried? What makes you think I'm worried! Why would I be worried about my scrawny stepsister? She can do whatever she wants for all I care!" he scoffed and crossed his arms, making the alien roll his eyes; "Two hours ago, you were throwing a temper tantrum because she ditched movie night to go out with Sam, so basically, you _**do**_ care" Billy said in a-matter-of-fact tone, placing his hands on his waste.

The fiery blond teen couldn't think of a comeback to his dismay and turned his head away, "Humph!"

Billy stared at him, he knew his friend well, Martin was indeed worried in a way, since Diana was going on a date beyond the school AND his radius.

The alien placed a hand on his chin in a thoughtful gesture… what could he do to ease Martin's mind?

An idea struck him, "Say Marty, I'm curious about how're they doing, you wanna go spy on them and maybe meet some hot chicks on the way?" he suggested and Martin's head turned around in a flick of a second.

The blonde grinned at the idea.

If it meant spoiling Diana's fun for offending him then of course! Why not? An eye for an eye would be satisfying.

And the girls were a pretty good bonus.

….

Diana was having THE time of her life. She never had so much fun before! First they went to the public library, then they went to the art museum and now they are at a very fancy restaurant; the two were sitting at the window so they could get a nice view of the people walking by and the various pretty lights that made the city glow.

If Martin was with them (thank god he wasn't) he would have labeled the date as "boring" but to Diana it meant a lot more; it was the best Date she had ever had, not to mention Sam had a killer ride, his car was AMAZING. But of course, that wasn't the only reason she liked the date; they went to all her favorite spots and some of his, which she also loved a lot.

Sam was so perfect to her. He was handsome, cool, charming and they had so many things in common! She had labeled him (in her mind of course) the perfect guy for her. He was the opposite of Martin and that was what she loved the most; she had been with her step-brother for too long to actually cherish some quality time with a decent MAN; not the bratty, whining, gross, annoying, idiotic BOY that Martin was!

She was actually living her life; nothing can ruin her night now!

…

Martin and Billy watched the two from behind a few trees across the street.

"The victims are spotted Captain!" Billy said as an evil grin spread on Martin's face, "Well then, let's get a closer look! Shall we?"

They looked across the street to see Diana and Sam sitting in front of the large window of the fancy restaurant, eating and chatting happily.

As they got a closer look Martin grimaced, he practically saw the imaginary hearts and sparkles and rainbows floating around Diana's head.

He's never seen her so… _mesmerized_ before.

That guy must be some kind of warlock casting a spell on Diana! He was sure of it!

His face scrunched up more when Sam placed a hand on the brunette's and she giggled like a little school girl.

They were going all lovey-dovey and it made them want to gag.

Martin huffed and walked away from the window; Billy was confused, they were leaving already?

He then noticed Martin going towards the door of the small restaurant…

Oh no…

Maybe spying on Diana was a bad idea…

…

Diana happily sipped on her drink, gazing admiringly at Sam as he explained to her about the art they saw in the museum. She loved his knowledge and the way he spoke words fluently.

Yup… he was her dream guy.

A ring from the door's little bell was heard, signaling that someone had entered the restaurant.

Diana's green hues shifted to the door for a moment. But just for a moment.

And at that one moment…

The imaginary music came to a screeching halt, the hearts around her shattered and the sparkles went out like a flame, the rainbows melting and the background noise of glass breaking into pieces was almost literally heard as she was dragged down from her happy little cloud, down onto the cruel ground of reality.

Her eyes widened and a gasped escaped her throat as a blonde figure stalked over to her and Sam.

It was none other than Martin Mystery himself.

_Oh no no no no no! Why NOW of all times? Why HIM?! _

Martin grinned and sat down next to Diana without asking, slinging an arm around her shoulders, "Hello sis! Enjoying your date? How's it going?" he asked.

Diana wanted to cry at that moment.

_Why, why, why?!_

"Oh, hello Martin!" Sam said.

"Hey Sammy! How's it going? I'm surprised Diana didn't scare you off yet." He grinned and patted his stepsister on the back.

The brunette glared hard at Martin, "Martin, WHAT are you doing here?" she gritted her teeth, trying her best not to make a scene in the restaurant.

"Weeeell" Martin slouched comfortably in the chair and crossed his arms behind his head in a careless manner, "I was bored, and I wanted to see how you two are going! You know- keeping an eye out to make sure you don't eat the poor guy."

"Martin…" Diana warned, a growl erupting in her throat as Martin smirked at Diana, "What? You always have those cravings."

Oh now he definitely nailed it; the guy will surely go away now! Martin grinned in victory.

Now that Sam will go away, Diana will think twice before she abandons him and the guys on movie night for some pretty boy.

"Don't worry Martin, I can handle Diana, she doesn't need her big brother to look out for her anymore." Sam said and Martin snapped his eyes to the male across from him; the two stared at each other for a moment.

Martin sat up straight and glared; he didn't like the way the black haired boy said that.

"Come again?" Martin said, his jaw tightening and his lips forming a thin line as he and Sam engulfed themselves in a staring contest.

Silence engulfed them for a few moments.

Diana's temper died down when she realized how quickly the atmosphere became tense; the auras were starting to feel aggressive. "Guys…" she started.

"I said: Diana doesn't need you anymore."

Each word that escaped the raven boy's lips was like a small blow to Martin. She doesn't need him anymore? What gave that stupid pretty boy the right to say that to him?!

"Oh really? Since when did you become Diana's lawyer?" Martin spat, his fists clenching on the table.

Diana got up, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "maybe you should go Martin" she muttered, looking at him desperately.

The blonde looked at the brunet in startle.

"Yeah, you should" Sam stated, a small smile gracing his lips.

Martin snapped his gaze back to the raven boy, his glare hardening ten fold, a growl erupting in his throat, "Or maybe I should serve you a nice knuckle sandwich!" he snapped back.

"Is there a problem?" a waitress came up to the three standing teens, placing a hand on her hip, ready to call security if necessary.

"Ehehe! No! Not at all! In fact, Martin here was just leaving!" Diana laughed nervously and pushed her brother towards the exit, pulling him along, "I'll be back in a few Sam" she said and the boy nodded, sitting back down.

Diana and Martin stood outside of the restaurant.

"What is your problem?!" Diana whispered harshly and Martin glared, "I don't have one! It's your little boyfriend who is getting on my nerves! Didn't you hear him?" he replied.

"He didn't say anything bad Martin!" the brunette said and her stepbrother scoffed, "like heck he didn't! He doubted my ability to keep an eye on you!"

Diana growled, her temper finally snapped "Well, he was right! I don't need you to follow my every move like a guard dog! I was on a DATE with him! Not a mission! You're even worse then when I was with Marvin!"

Taken aback, Martin took a step back, not sure how to reply… he then narrowed his eyes and glared at the ground.

Diana sighed at seeing her brother's expression, "Look, I'm sorry I ditched you, I'll hang out with you guys next time okay?" She said and Martin looked at her, he placed his hands in his pockets and pouted at her, "Fine, whatever" he then sighed and turned to walk away, "Enjoy your date with Mr. charming" he waved her off and left.

Diana took in a deep breath and walked back inside; ready to resume her night.

Billy was waiting a little bit away across the street; he spotted Martin and walked over to him, he saw his frown and his creased brows; "Hey Marty… how'd it…um… go?" the alien asked.

"Yeah well, I let the two lovebirds continue their mushy-gushy night" the blonde snorted and turned away.

The alien frowned at Martin's rigid stance but jogged up beside him and smiled, "Don't worry Martin! We'll hang out with Diana tomorrow! You'll see!"

"Yeah, sure" the blonde tried to sound careless, but had that higher pitch in his voice; he cleared his throat and continued to walk down the dark street.

Billy frowned, something was troubling Martin; he could see it in his expression. But what happened? What did they say for Martin to be so troubled?

_Diana doesn't need you anymore._


End file.
